1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to racks for holding things and, more particularly, to a bathroom rack, which is practical for use in a bathroom to hold towels, bottle items, cakes of soap, cups, and any of a variety of bathroom items.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a bathroom rack according to the prior art. According to this design, the bathroom rack comprises a plurality of rod members 10 connected in parallel between two end brackets for hanging towels 20. This structure of bathroom rack is not suitable for holding other bathroom items.
FIG. 2 illustrates another structure of bathroom rack according to the prior art. According to this design, the bathroom rack comprises a grille 40 for hanging different containers 30 for holding bottled bathroom items 50, toothpaste and brushes 60, and a plurality of hooks 401 provided at the bottom side of the grille 40 for hanging towels 20, wash balls 70, cups, etc. This structure of bathroom rack is not durable in use. When carried too much bathroom items, the grille 40 may be forced to drop from the wall.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show still another structure of bathroom rack according to the prior art. According to this design, the bathroom bracket comprises a channel bar 80 fixedly fastened to the wall for holding bottled bathroom items 50 or the like, two end caps 100 respectively fastened to the ends of the channel bar 80, and a rod member 90 connected between the end caps 100 and suspended in front of the channel bar 80 for hanging towels 20, wash balls 70, etc. This structure of bathroom rack is still not satisfactory in function. Because the channel bar 80 has a limited width between the front and back upright walls, it is inconvenient to drive screws 801 through the back upright wall into the wall of the bathroom. When the channel bar 80 covered with dust after a long use, it is difficult to clean the inside of the channel bar 80.